


Start of Forever

by supercorp_slays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sweet Kara Danvers, softie Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorp_slays/pseuds/supercorp_slays
Summary: Kara looks at her softly and sighed dreamily “Yeah, I’m glad too. I don’t know to do if you don’t feel the same way about last night and left. Because I want to keep kissing you and tell you I love you. All day, everyday. Forever.”“Forever sounds like a long time don’t you think?” Lena whispered softly as she inches her lips closer to Kara.“I want to be with you for a long time, forever seems fitting. This day is just the start of our forever”. Kara tells her, closing the distance and letting their lips meet in a long, sweet kiss.





	Start of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> hello again guys! i know many of us are sad about the latest episode of SG, i hope this fluff here can make you feel a little better. this work has no beta, so all mistakes are mine. enjoy!!

The smell of coffee and pancakes is what rose Lena up. The sun filters through the curtains as she feels its warmth on her bare back.  Lena opened her eyes unsurprised to see the other side of the bed empty. She rolls on her back and sighs, feeling the pleasurable ache in her muscles. Closing her eyes momentarily, recalling the things she and Kara shared passionately the night before. Their first time is nothing but special.

 

                She remembers the way the blonde seems to map every inch of her skin with her lips. The way her girlfriend touches her like she’s made of precious glass. Every sweet things she told her. The way Kara says how much she loves her.

 

_“I love you Lena Luthor, I love every single damn thing about you. I love you with every fiber of my being.” Kara says as she brushes the tears that escape from Lena’s eyes before kissing her deeply._

She opened her eyes again and stood up from the bed to pick some clothes from Kara’s drawer before heading to the bathroom. Moving out of the room and heading to the kitchen to find the woman on her thoughts.

 

She found Kara transferring pancake from the pan to a plate with growing stack of pancakes. Walking towards the blonde and wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s waist as she greets her.

 

“Good morning darling.” Loosening her arms around as Kara turns around to face her.

 

“Good morning to you too gorgeous” Kara greets back before giving her a quick peck on the lips.“ I cooked pancakes for us and I made coffee for you. Black, just how you like it”.

 

“Hmm…” Lena hummed “thank you darling. Who would have thought? A super cooking breakfast for a Luthor. If mother found out about this I’m sure she’ll flip” the shorter woman teased.

 

Kara pouts at her comment “ha ha. You think you’re funny” the blonde deadpanned. “oh I forgot! I have something for you. Give me a second” Kara told her before speeding away only to come a few seconds later. “These are for you” handing Lena a bouquet of plumerias with a bright smile that make her knees weak.

 

“Thank you darling. They’re beautiful” smiling before smelling the flowers.

 

“Not as beautiful as you though” Kara said giving Lena a playful wink that made the other woman blush and laugh.

 

A comment like that from the blonde never fails to put a smile on her face. “always the charmer, aren’t you?”

 

The two of them heads to the table together. Kara carrying the plates of pancakes while Lena carries their coffee.  Eating breakfast with a light atmosphere surrounding them. Both engaging in small talks and playful banter that turns into a flirting competition. After finishing with their breakfast, they did the dishes together. Kara passing the washed to dishes to Lena so she could dry them off.

 

After they washed the dishes, the two women heads to Kara’s living room and settling on the comfortable couch. Kara laid down first, pulling Lena on top and letting Lena to lay her head on her chest and use it as pillow.

 

“So… last night was amazing” Lena said as she looked up to directly on her lover’s eyes.

 

“Yeah. Totally amazing” the blonde breathed and reaches to push her glasses, obviously anxious. “You don’t think we’re going too fast right?

 

“No, not at all. We both know it will happen sooner or later. And I’m glad it happened sooner, I don’t thing I could’ve waited any longer” the brunette admitted honestly.

 

Kara looks at her softly and sighed dreamily “Yeah, I’m glad too. I don’t know to do if you don’t feel the same way about last night and left. Because I want to keep kissing you and tell you I love you. All day, everyday. Forever.”

 

“Forever sounds like a long time don’t you think?” Lena whispered softly as she inches her lips closer to Kara.

 

“I want to be with you for a long time, forever seems fitting. This day is just the start of our forever”. Kara tells her, closing the distance and letting their lips meet in a long, sweet kiss. Both slightly out of breath when they pull away from each other.

 

“So Netflix and chill?” Lena suggested.

 

“Yes! Netflix and chill!” the blonde cheered happily before standing up, nearly dropping her girlfriend in the process. “Sorry!” kissing the brunette on the cheek as an apology.

 

Lena shakes her head and laughed quietly as she watches Kara enthusiastically pick a movie for them to watch. _God, I’m a dating a kid._

 

They spend the whole morning lazing around, watching movie Kara picked and of course, cuddling. Both being content to feel the warmth and presence of each other. They only leave the couch to eat lunch and go back again to their comfortable position on the couch.

 

As the credits of the fifth movie started rolling, Lena started to feel sleepy. Her eyes getting heavy every second as Kara gently scratches her scalp. Not a moment later, her breathing seems to slow. Kara sensing that the woman she’s holding fell asleep already, reaches the remote carefully mindful not wake the woman on her arms and turns the television off. Yawning, she closes her eyes and followed Lena to her sleep.

 

\---

Both being woken up by the brunette’s buzzing phone 4 hours later. Lena reaches out to the coffee table to pick her phone up, noticing that it is almost eight in the evening.

 

“It’s Jess. Reminding me about the conference call with an investor from Singapore tomorrow. I think I need to head home. We both have work early in the morning.” Lena told Kara after she checked her phone.

“Already? But I’ll miss you” Kara pouting and giving Lena her best sad puppy look.

 

“I know darling. We can see each other at brunch tomorrow and I promise to call you first thing in the morning” kissing Kara’s pout away.

 

“fine” the blonde agreed reluctantly. “can I walk you outside though?”

 

“Of course darling. Can you get my things while I call my driver?” she thanked Kara before dialling her driver’s number.

 

“All done! Shall we?” Kara speeding in front of her as she held Lena’s things.

 

“Thank you darling” smiling at her girlfriend.

 

They walked down Kara’s apartment hand in hand and stood at the curb to wait for Lena’s driver. Lena leaning her body to Kara as the blonde wraps an around her waist and kissing her on the forehead.

 

“I love you.” She told the blonde.

 

“I love you too. And thank you for staying with me all day”

 

Lena untangles herself from Kara and stand in front of her. Gazing lovingly at the taller woman’s eyes. “there’s no place I’d rather be.” Rising on her toes and kisses Kara squarely on the mouth. They pulled away just as Lena’s car stops on their side.

 

“Bye babe. Don’t stay up too late ok? I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you” Kara reminded her but not without a soft smile.

 

“I won’t, I promise. I love you too” Lena agrees as she pulled Kara on another short kiss before entering her car.

 

Both of them already giddy and excited to see each other again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoy this story, leave some love and comments. they are always appreciated. you can send prompts on my twitter @supercorp_slays. and visit my IG also @supercorp_slays if you want some SC edits :). see u again next time!


End file.
